freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Fredbear
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Nightmare Fredbear= is the presumed main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted) that appear in the game. He is the nightmarish, twisted incarnation of Fredbear, who is the mascot of the restaurant known as Fredbear's Family Diner. It is also believed by some that Fredbear might possibly be the first incarnation of Golden Freddy. Appearance Out of all the nightmare animatronics (except for Nightmare), Nightmare Fredbear appears to be the least damaged. He is slightly bulkier than the other nightmare animatronics. He is a mottled golden color with various splotches of brown and has many tears and holes in his suit. He wears a pink/purple bowtie and small top hat with a black stripe. Furthermore, he has two black buttons on his chest which is similar to BB's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He has a large head with puffy cheeks, exposed gums in dark color, and a wide mouth full of long, sharp teeth. His head, like all the other nightmare animatronics, also appears to be separated into two parts. His muzzle is squarish, similar to Freddy from the second game. His small eyes are grey and metallic with red irises, and has several long wires poking out from each of his eyes in the form of eyelashes. His claws are silver-colored and razor-sharp, keeping with the nightmare animatronic motif. The hands both have exactly the same design as Springtrap and the other nightmare animatronics. Furthermore, his hands are bigger with fingers (except for both thumbs) colored in brown. As with all the other nightmare animatronics, his kneecaps as well as shoulder pads are missing, and has a large hole located from the lower part of his left thigh. Most of the fur on his ears is missing. His stomach is round with dark brown coloring and a large slit at the lower part armed with a set of razor-sharp fangs. He also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of his teeth, possibly hinting that he is the culprit of The Bite of '87. Behavior Nightmare Fredbear will appear in Night 5 (for the full night) and Night 6 (from 4 AM onward). When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things. Nightmare Fredbear will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. When looking at him in the halls, flicking the Flashlight off and on will cause him to approach while closing the door will make him retreat back around the corner. At random points throughout the game, the player will hear Nightmare Fredbear laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time). While warding him off in these situations, Nightmare Fredbear will make a loud screech sound. But be aware, if the player hears laughing and footsteps, then Nightmare Fredbear is not in the Closet or on the Bed. If the player flashes the light on him and run or close the doors afterwards, the player will die. There is no known way of escaping these which is why they must flash the light on him and quickly close the door until the footsteps signify that he has left that location. To defend against Nightmare Fredbear's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the sound turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare Fredbear has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. Trivia *The name "Fredbear" could be based on the real person named Fred Bear, who was an American bow hunter in Pennsylvania, or a play on "threadbare", which refers to something that has become worn or shabby with age. **It may also be based on Freddy's original name during development of Five Nights at Freddy's, "Freddybear". This can be seen in the game's files and kickstarter campaign site. *Nightmare Fredbear is one of the nightmare animatronics not to appear in the fourth game's trailer, the other two being the title character, Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare. *Nightmare Fredbear (and by extension, Nightmare) is presently the only known nightmare animatronic whose original version, Fredbear, has not been seen, outside of an appearance in the minigames. *According to a Steam post by Scott Cawthon, the character that took the most time to model was Nightmare Fredbear, which took a week.Steam - April 27, 2016 **However, after Sister Location, another post confirms that either Baby or Ballora are the hardest, and also including their endoskeleton.Steam - September 12, 2016 *Nightmare Fredbear's head appearing in the Closet is extremely similar to Golden Freddy's head, when it appears in the hallway outside The Office from the second game. *Nightmare Fredbear (except for his bowtie) appears gray-scaled, similarly to Nightmare, in the sixth teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **It is assumed that Scott Cawthon wanted to hide Nightmare Fredbear's true colors until the fourth game's release, this has led many to believe Fredbear might be related to Golden Freddy. *Nightmare Fredbear's laughs sound very similar to Freddy's laughs from the first game, only with a deeper and more human-like laugh. **Nightmare Fredbear, Freddy from the first game, Golden Freddy from the first game, BB, Nightmare, Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmarionne, Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Minireen 2 are the only characters in the entire series to laugh while being active. **Some of these were heard from the Night 5 minigame during the possible Bite of '87 while the children were laughing at the child, possibly meaning that Fredbear's laugh might have some relation with the older kids. *The reddish tint at the roots of Nightmare Fredbear's teeth may be a reference to Night 5's end-of-night minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, where Fredbear's jaws crush the skull of the player. *Nightmare Fredbear is one of the only four full-sized antagonists to appear on the bed, the other three being Nightmare Freddy (if his jumpscare is counted), Nightmare, and Nightmarionne. *Nightmare Fredbear is also one of the only five antagonists in the game to appear in the closet, the other four being Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmarionne. *Upon closer inspection when Nightmare Fredbear is in the closet, the bottom half of his body is clipping through the floor. The reason is currently unknown, although that is most likely to make Nightmare Fredbear into the closet easier. *Oddly, Nightmare Fredbear's laughs emit a noise that is speculated to be crying. **This can be proven when the laughter is sped up. ***This could mean these are the protagonist's cries as his head is crushed by Fredbear, or his older brother's cries as his younger brother suffers for his actions, or possibly even Fredbear's own cries, after being the one who bit the child. *During Nightmare Fredbear's jumpscare, there is a moment where the player can see through his mouth entirely. It's yet unknown if this is on purpose or not. *Strangely, Nightmare Fredbear only attacks inside the room, while it also appears in the Bed and the two halls. *Nightmare Fredbear is a lot less active in the mobile version. *Interestingly, Nightmare Fredbear's feet are reused and recolored from Nightmare Freddy's. *Nightmare Fredbear's name was discovered by searching through the source code of Scott's site when the second teaser of Nightmare Fredbear was added. **In the teaser image featuring his torso, the "name" source code on the website (at the time) was "gsfecfbs", if decrypted, the word "Fredbear" was revealed. *In the minigames on stage, Fredbear is seen holding his microphone in his right hand. However, when he is seen worn as a suit by an employee, he holds his microphone in his left hand. **However, Scott Cawthon most likely turned the original sprite around for when Fredbear is seen in suit mode and didn't bother editing his arm. *Curiously, along with Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear's bowtie is identical to Nightmare Freddy's, Nightmare Bonnie's, and Nightmare Mangle's with the exception of different colors. *Nightmare Fredbear is one of the nightmare animatronics to have a single jumpscare, four others are Nightmare, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmarionne. *If the player does not move, Nightmare Fredbear will attack the player without entering the closet or bed. *Nightmare Fredbear is one of the nightmare animatronics that wasn't reskinned or replaced for the Halloween Edition. The other being Nightmare Freddy. *Oddly, he and Nightmare Foxy seem to have a similar connection to each other. Reasons why is that they both appear together in the TV in the minigames, both appear in the "Making of" in the Extra menu, and have black pupils. (This is viewed better when they are both compared in the closet.) *Nightmare Fredbear seems to have a silhouette on his chin of a pixelated head that resembles Bonnie's. It is unknown as to why this is. **However, it could be a reference to Fredbear's stage partner, Spring Bonnie. **This silhouette is best seen in Nightmare Fredbear's teaser image. *Nightmare Fredbear is one of the few nightmares to possess visible pupils. Two others being Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare. *Nightmare Fredbear is the only nightmare and antagonist from the series so far to appear in the demo screen after completing the game's demo. *Nightmare Fredbear is the second antagonist from the series to be seen glaring, as seen from the screen after completing the game's demo. The first being Springtrap. *Nightmare Fredbear is the only nightmare to make double appearances in the game's teasers. Errors *Nightmare Fredbear seems to have two black buttons on his body. However, when his full body is shown via Extra, the buttons are now black and white. It is unknown why this occurs, but it could just be an error with the lighting. **This also applies to BB from the second game where he enters The Office. *When Nightmare Fredbear appears at the Right Hall, some of his claws are clipping through his thighs. **His hat also seems to be clipping in the ceiling light. References |-| Gallery= Gameplay Fredbear lefthall far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall. Fredbear lefthall close.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall, closer. Fredbear righthall far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall. Fredbear righthall close.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall, closer. Fredbear closet.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Closet. fredbearonbed.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the bed. Brightened Fredbearonbedbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the bed, brightened. Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ScottgamesHat.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie as seen in the fifth teaser. His reflection also can be seen from the spotlight. Newteaser.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the sixth teaser. Note that his color was gray-scaled with the exception of the bowtie. Titlescreenbg.png|Nightmare Fredbear from the main menu screen. FNaF_4_Demo_End.png|Nightmare Fredbear's glaring eyes as shown in the screen after completing the demo. Extra NightmareFredbearExtra.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the extra menu. MakingFredbear8.gif|A gif showing the different screenshots of modelling Nightmare Fredbear. Minigames Spring_Freddy_Chomping.gif|Fredbear's sprite in the minigames (click to animate). Fredbearcostume.png|A person wearing the Fredbear suit. Fredbear_Plush_Follow.gif|Fredbear's plushie looking around (click to animate). Fredbear_Hiding.png|Fredbear's plush hiding from under the sewers. Eyeless_Fredbear_Plush.png|Fredbear's plushie without pupils. Fredbear_Head.png|Fredbear's head that can be seen in the Backstage room. ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|Fredbear's shadow (click to animate). SF_stucked.png|Fredbear with his mouth being stucked after the bullies shoving the crying child into his mouth. Others Thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Brightened 4brighten.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie in the fifth teaser, brightened. Property_of_me.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the sixth teaser, brightened. Brightened_demo-screen.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the screen after completing the demo, brightened. |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Nightmare Fredbear makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Nightmare Fredbear's laughter in the minigames. Nightmare Fredbear's laughter that plays when he enters the room. This is shared with Nightmare and Nightmarionne. The sound Nightmare Fredbear emits when on the Bed or in the Closet. This is shared with Nightmare and Nightmarionne. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares